In the lighting industry, it is desirable that light fixtures emit and direct light in only desired areas. Preventing unwanted light glare or light trespass into unwanted areas is desirable. One method for preventing light from entering certain areas is referred to as light shielding. Light shielding is found in many traditional lighting applications, such as High Intensity Discharge (HID) lamps, in which a barrier or shield is positioned between the light source and the area in which light is not desired. This same conventional method may be used with light emitting diodes (LEDs). For example, LEDs 10 may have barriers 20 placed adjacent lenses 30, as shown in FIG. 1. The barriers 20 prevent light from reaching areas not desired to be illuminated. However, as shown in FIG. 1, the barrier is a separate component from the lens and LED which can lead to increased construction costs and installation time. Therefore, there is a need for alternative configurations to achieve this same result.